clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Capture The Flag/Transcript
[The episode begins with Julien taking a pink star wand and running off. Then suddenly, he trips on a rope, then he hears some giggling in the bushes.] (I can't hear this one properly) Girl Voice: Fairy time... have you know? [Julien then sees the flag in a mop basket.] (I can't hear this one properly) Julien: Danger zone! [Julien runs for the flag, then water balloons nearly penetrate him. He dodges them but he trips in the process. The wand flies off his hand and he rolls into a secluded area. Then Malessica and Breehn comes out of the bushes, giggling. Kimby then arrives.] Julien: Wait! Kimby: NOT SO FAST, Nugget breath! Julien: Listen! Let me go! I won't try to- Kimby: No mercy is granted to those who would steal the flag from our secret whipping kingdom of New Fairton! [Malessica, Breehn and Kimby throws their water balloons at Julien. Julien braces, but Clarence immediately comes to his rescue.] Julien: Clarence?! Clarence: You think I'd miss this party? Kimby: Ugh! GET THEM! [Kimby's team begin to throw water balloons at Julien and Clarence, Julien then goes behind Clarence to not get hit. Clarence: Oh! We should probably go. RUN! [Julien and Clarence begins to run away, but Julien takes one last look at the star wand.] Clarence: Julien, no! Just leave it! [However, Julien still runs for it and nearly got penetrated by water balloons.] Malessica: DIE, DIE, DIE! [Julien slips, Clarence watches further away. Breehn chuckles as his carries a big water balloon and aims at Julien.] Breehn: I got you! [That's when another person penetrates Breehn with a water balloon. Breehn slips and the big water balloon penetrates him too.] Chelsea: HEY! Don't mess with the Chicken Nuggets! [Chelsea comes to Julien's rescue.] Chelsea: You weirdo tree-huggers. [Breehn gets himself up, and runs to Kimby's side.] Breehn: Oops! Wrong side! Kimby: You're never gonna capture our flag! Chelsea: Maybe not today, but we'll be back. [Chelsea throws the water balloon so high, it blocks the sun. Then it comes crashing in between Chelsea and Kimby, then Julien, Clarence and Chelsea runs off.] Kimby: HEY! Forget about them- huh? Where's our flag?! [Then the main intro plays. After that, Chelsea's team manages to run into a fountain area.] Julien: Thanks for having my back, guys! Clarence: Of course! For a team mate. Chelsea: Kinda stinks that we couldn't get their flag though. Julien: Or didn't we? [Julien takes out Kimby's team's flag. Clarence and Chelsea praises him.] Chelsea: Let's have some juice, guys! [Then, Belson's team arrives.] Belson: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Chicken Nugglets. Clarence: Hi, Belson! And baby dinosaur. Julien: I wouldn't talk, king jerk face! Look what we got! [Julien shows Belson's team the flag they have gotten from Kimby's team (New Fairton)] Belson: The fairy flag? Yeah, I'm not worried. You still know I will get all the flags like how I did every year. Which means, I still have juice authority. Now fork it over. [Nathan plays with his hoodie, but Belson immediately intervenes and tells him to stop.] Belson: Nathan, come on! Nathan: Okay, jeez... Belson. [Nathan collects the juice boxes. Chelsea however refuses.] Nathan: '''Juice. '''Chelsea: Ugh, Belson. Come on! My mom, gave us this juice! Belson: Tell her I said "thanks". [Chelsea, sternly, gives her juice box to Nathan, while looking at Belson.] Nathan: Sorry, Chelsea.